I can't remember you, but I can forget you!
by RedPhoenix10123780
Summary: Zoldea's step mother wants her gone for good so she can take control of the kingdom, and so she is kidnapped and pulled away to a tall tower. will everyone be able to save her so she can save her kingdom in time or will it end with Zoldea's step mother ruling the kingdom for good. No more Ocs thanks, perviously known as South, rating T for violence
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The night drew cold winds into her window. She watched the sky pass by through the night, it was silent and gentle; wind blew through her hair softly blowing it up into the air then falling back into place on her back. Her ears twitched at the contact with the cool breeze causing them to fold back onto her head of hair, Her tail shashed from side to side behind her, brushing her leg every now and then.

She sighed as the night brought more darkness to the world around her. her fingers brushed the wndow frame as she withdrew from the window and closed it up, stopping all the wind from entering her room. She looked around her room, it was laxury and classy to all standards. but it was nothing to what she felt at her home back with all her friends, here it was cold, boring... Lonesome.

She leaned against the wall and slide down it onto the mat covered stone ground, pulling her legs up to her chest she wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her head on her knees, and quietly sighed to herself, it was so lonesome in her room. She was unable to leave her room, she was several rooms up above the ground and didnt even have a door!. Her voice spoke softly but it could be heard by those that listen closely.

_"Help Me, Please"_

* * *

**Ok so that was a short and my first prologue that I've ever done. Anyway I need some Oc's hopefully around 5-6 Oc's so please send some in. and here are the rules and the form enjoy :)**

**1. no guest Oc's (so sorry but I may need to send information)**

**2. Be decriptive and fill hte whole form please**

**3. no "on my profile page" (cause that's just lazy)**

**4. First come, first serve on Crushes (sorry)**

**5. Please send them in by reviews (thanks)**

**Thanks now the form**

**Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species (has to be a real animal not a fantasy one please):**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Outfit:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Powers (If they have any):**

**Crush:**

**History:**

**Other information:**

**Ocs in the story so far: Name-crush-if has any powers-owner**

**- Princess Zoldea Northern The Wolf - Mark - Ice - Me**

**- Markus (Mark) The Wolf - Zoldea - Water - Me**

**- Amelia-Mae (Amelia) The Echidna - none - Spell caster (healing) - SlientAltair**

**- Chieri The Hedgehog - none - electricity and Telepathy - CeiwenS**

**- Rush The Lion - none - Pryokenisis and Super Strength - Bass The Echidna**

**- The Huntreat/Lilly The Hedgehog - none - none - GummyGal**

**- Lilith Eve The Cat - none - earth element and shadows/darkness of peoples hearts - CeiwenS **

**Ok thats it thanks again.**

**Bye. Bye. ^_^**


	2. A Royal Beating

Noise was heard from all angle's around, it was cheerful and a happy tone of the people that made others happier. A royal blue Echidna walked the streets of the town, her emerald eyes drifted to all the shops and people that laughed around them. The Echidna's violet-blue hair was pulled into a ponytail with her dreads reaching past her shoulders. A smile was clear on her face as she saw all the people with joy in their eyes.

The Echidna had a height of 3'1'ft she had a hourglass body. she wore a teal colored robe wrapped around her body with a symbol of the white healing tree on it with a pair of pink sandals that stepped onto the dirt below. she had one gold earring on left foremost dread and gold magic ring on left hand with the symbol of a dying tree on it. walking next to her was a red Echidna, he didnt smile much but i was clearly there just by the look in his eyes.

As the pair walked through the town they took notice of a blue Hedgehog that was walking with a white Hedgehog with her quills tied into a sharp ponytail with five buckles around her left eye. Her eyes were a mixture of red and blue, her left one was blue while her right was red and unfortunately blind. She wore a navy blue t-shirt underneath a black jacket with silver crosses in the arms and black crapped pants and navy blue shoes with white straps.

The pair were looknig around the streets of the town and from the looks on their faces they were looking for something. The pair of Hedgehogs walked up to the the two Echidna's and they all sighed they all knew that since none of them had her with them that they hadnt found her.

"You get anything on her?" asked the royal bue Echidna

"Nothing as of yet" Answered the blue Hedgehog

"What about you guys?" Asked the White Hedgehog that stood next to the Blue Hedgehog

"Nothing" the royal blue Echidna answered

"We're not getting anywhere, we need to find her!" yelled the red Echidna

"Yeah we know, Knuckles" yelled back the blue Hedgehog

"Well then lets go do something, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled

"We will we just ne-"

"Can you guys shut up!" yelled the royal blue Hedgehog, causing other people to look at her with confusion making her blush

"Sorry Amelia"The boys said in unisons

jsut as she was about to speak once more, something crushed onto the ground with a bang, down a dark alleyway. The group turned to look down it only for them to see a blur of white ran past them with a quick burst of speed. The person ran up to them and stopped using his hand and turned and ran down the street. The group looked at one another then heard more noises from down a alleyway.

A large group of palace guards came running past them and following the boy that had just ran past them. They watched as the guards ran past and through the crowd of hte town, they looked at each other and then chased after them. They ran through the crowds that blocked the path of the town; the task of getting through the crowds was a tough one as it was so crowd with people.

Once they had gotten out of the crowds their were several people surronding one area, they thought about for a minute when they heard a yell of pain come from that direction. they walked over and pushed through the crowd of people they could hear gasps from the crowd, some had their eyes closed. for whatever they were watching it wasnt pretty. When they got to the front of the crowd, Amelia and the white hedgehog had to look away and cover their mouths.

What they saw was horrible in so many ways.

Tied to a wooden pole with iron shackles, was a pure white as snow wolf, his fur was pure white except for a several red bleeding whip marks that patterned his back. His eyes were shut tight as pain ran through his body. Blood ran down his back some rolled onto his stomach and dripped underneath him leaving a large pole of blood. He had bruises up and down his body; his legs finally gave way and he fell to the ground with his hands tightly gripping the chains that binded him to the wood pole.

He yelped in pain as the whip came in contact with his skin once more drawing more blood from his already bloody back. He whimpered as his hair was pulled from his head lifting his head up so he was looking up towards the sky. He gritted his teeth as he looked up it was painful, because it was forcing his back forward making his lases touch each other, making them sting in pain.

His eyes opened slowly as they had been closed the whole time. His eyes looked to the left just in hte corner of his eye could he see the people - but then again he didnt have t eye them to know that they were there. Maybe it was just the feeling of knowing that their are people seeing the palace guards whip a simple street rat. He felt his chains move and his eye quickly drifted over to them see that one of the palace guards were undoing them.

As soon as they were undone, his body fell to the ground with a thud. But it wasn't over he felt pain rush to his stomach as they kick him in the stomch and several other places. The rain started to spit slightly down onto the people that crowded the pure wolf of white. are half an hour of being kicked and beaten they finally stopped their chuckles could be heard for miles away as they started to walk off.

"_I..is...tha...t...al...l...y...ou...g..o..t!" _The white wolf coughed out blood and panted out, it was quiet but it was heard.

The guards looked at him, seeing his state and laughed even more. The white wolf growled and slowly stood up, using his arms as he stood, his legs wobbled slight but he was standing. He smirked at the guards making them growl in angry towards him; they moved in on him once more giving him a beating once more. The crowd gasped and watched as the pure wolf as beaten and then beaten again.

When the guards were panting thats when they stopped they looked at the once white wolf then left, it started to pour as the guards left the white wolf. his body didnt move it was still and had no movement as he laid there on the dirt ground. The pure white wolf was covered in blood, his once pure white fur was now blood red and soaked in it, his face had blood covering it running down over his eyelids and onto the ground beneath him. His lip was cut and he had a cut across his eye and forehead, his ears flopped against his head the left being cut on the side and bleeding into his ear and the right covered in blood from a head injury from the guards. His hair fell down over his face, his once small ponytail had fallen out letting his short hair fall over his head and the ground.

The crowd of people started to clear from the area and retreated back to their homes, they all just walked past the blood wolf and contiuned on to their homes. That once bright and warm afternoon had turned dark in just a hour. The rain fell quickly and soon so did thunder and lightning. The two Hedgehog's and two Echidna's were the only ones left outside as everyone had left the moment the guards did. But they jsut stood there not believing that had happened just then nad nobody had tried to stop it, they were all in shock and unable to stop it.

The white wolf groaned then begin to move slowly but surely, he stood up and tumbled back down to the ground, as his legs gave way underneath him. He pushed himself up again and grabbed the wood pole that was now covered in his blood and balanced himself out. He panted slowly as he took his first step, only to fall back down onto the ground that was now mud, He lifted his arms back up and stood and took another step but fell just like last time. His body was in a horrible state but he still tried again and again to stand and walk away from the area.

Amelia watched as the wolf contiuned to try to walk until she couldn't hold back and ran over to him. She was about to help him up, when she heard a low growl come from the white/blood wolf, as if telling her to go away. Amelia tried to look at his face but had no luck as his face was covered with his hair. As he tried to walk getting further then before this time, but as he reached a alley he fell to the ground with a thud water splashed around him and soaked him with water and blood.

The group look down the alleyway then walk down towards him, the wolf had fainted onto the ground of water and was in a horrible state of pain it was written all over his face. Knuckles and Sonic picked the wolf up and carried him it was lucky he weight next to nothing and was a little shorter then them or they wouldnt of been able to carry him the way the did.

The two carried the white wolf over to a dryer place and laid him down on the dry area. The boys sat down on to crates that were nearby and looked at the wolf, he was groaning in pain as his back laid on the ground. Amelia bent down next to the wolf and put her hand onto the wolves forehead, but some after retreated it, since as soon as she put it on, she could feel heat radiating from it as she could feel the heat from just hovering above his forehead.

"He has a _Fever"_

* * *

**Sorry if your charater doesnt act like they should I'll try and fix them next chapter if you want. Anyway, um Rush the Lion should be coming in the next chapter and I do next 2-3 more OC's please guys, tell me how i did with this first chapter and I'll see how soon i can get the next one up thanks. and please Review and Rate my story thanks till next time.**

**Bye, Bye. ^_^**


	3. Old Cottage

The White wolf coughed strongly as blood dripped from his mouth. It looked painful and unbearable all at the same time; The rain had slowed but hadn't stop it was still going strong. The bloody wolf groaned quiet but it was heard to the others, he cracked an eye open as the other had blood dripping over it. His single eye move around the group seeing them all, the two girls that sat on the ground while the two boy sat on the crates behind them.

He made a slight noise of annoyance and started to move. He move his legs and arms so he was in a crouching position; The others watched while the girls stood up and wanted to help but just like last time got a growl telling them to leave him alone. He put his hand to the wall and grabbed a bit that had broken off the wall to gain his balance, and took a step forward and let his hand drag along the wall as he walked very slowly. When he took it off the wall he started to shift to the side until he grabbed hold of the wall once more.

He was panting harshly and was having trouble breathing, he let go of the wall. Took a step forward then ran down the alleyway; Things could be heard to have been crashed into as the smashed into the ground with force. The group of Hedgehog's and Echidna's look at each other before going after him, following his path done the alleyway. They all know that he would survive with a fever and those injuries.

They stopped for a moment and looked around them there was broken glass, plant pots and a few crates that had been moved into the centre of the alley way. The group walked slowly looking all around the area; The white wolf leaned up against the wall trying to calm his breathing in the dark, panting quickly he looked just past the corner of the wall he was leaning on. Pale blue eyes looked at the group from the corner before retreating behind the wall again; he continued to pant before pushing off the wall and spiriting down the alley way again hitting a crate on the way out.

Knuckles looked out to his left, spotting a slight glance of white fur before it disappearing behind a building. Knuckles started to run not telling the others as they heard him start to ran off. The others chased after him in hopes of catching up to him before he disappeared along with the white wolf. They stopped running when they saw Knuckles stop in the middle of a four way split.

"Where'd he go?" Sonic asked

"Don't know, I saw him run this way though" Knuckles answered while peaking around the corner

"He has a fever, I surprised he made it this far" The white hedgehog told the others

"Your right Chieri, He must know his way around pretty well" spoke Amelia

"You think!, he properly isn't even here anymore and found his secret trap door or something?" Knuckles exclaimed

"Knuckles we don't know that!" Amelia said

"Well-"

"Be quiet for a minute guys, I heard something" Chieri whispered

Chieri walked over to a corner and looked around, until she noticed a can roll out in front of her; she sighed and turned back to the others walking away. The one thing she didn't notice was the white wolf sitting against the wall holding his mouth with his hand in an attempt to quiet his breathing. He could tell she was blind on the right side since she didn't see him in the slightest.

He started to stand up pushing off the wall and sighing, walking of to the open area where the group were. He saw them all there still looking for him, he sighed once more and walked out into the open for them to see him clearly. He took notice that none of them noticed him so he looked around the area; it had stopped rain just moments ago and everything was soaked including the group of animals. Looking at a bucket of water, he bended the water in front of him then brought it over the top of the group before tipping it over their head, causing them all to yelp at the cold water as it made contact with their skin.

"Are You finished following me?" Asked the white Wolf

"Huh?"

The white wolf looked at them then slowed his breathing as he stood up tall even though he was quite short even when it came to the females.

"Are you finished, cause I'm bored of running"

"How are you even standing, after running around all this time, being in the rain and being beaten with a fever are you stupid!" Amelia yelled at him

"I'm not stupid, I just.."

"What?" Amelia asked

"Well-"

"Mark!"

Flatting his ears against his head and holding them, he closed his eyes as a older woman came through one of the alleyways. She was properly in her 30's to mid 30's she had golden fur with golden hair that was tied into a bun, with narrowed green eyes. She was a Golden Retriever that was clear, she wore a long blue dress under a white apron with white flats. she was carrying a basket in her right hand. She wasn't very happy.

"You said you were going into a the market, not to get a beating!" She yelled

"Sorry, Clare but I was going to the market" The wolf told the woman

"Hm" Clare looked at the group then back at the white wolf "You head back home... And you lot come with me"

The group look at each other not sure what to do but when she spoke again they followed.

"You coming, I'm sure you don't want to be out here during the night, it can be a dangerous place these alleyways" Clare spoke and with the flick of her tail she was following behind the white wolf.

The group followed after her, with the white wolf in front of them all leading the way. They had walked for a while and were now outside of the town, near a old looking cottage but it was still in good condition. There were children's running around the front and a small well stood next to the cottage, behind it was a forest, the trees were tall and thick hard to see through.

"Clare!, Mark!"

The children ran up to them hugging their legs and speaking all at the same time making it hard to understand them. The white wolf had already gone into the house, while the golden woman turned to the group.

"No need to be shy, these children are all orphans, came inside and warm up or you'll end up like that stupid wolf" Clare welcomed

The group followed her inside the cottage, and took notice that it was quite small inside the cottage. The kitchen was clear to see from the front door and the living room sat next to it on the other side of the hallway, there were stair that let up but nothing could be seen from the bottom floor. The group went into the kitchen to find the white wolf sitting on the bench with a shirt laying next to him having most likely lost his last one during the beating.

Clare was seen searching the cabinets for something. The group sat down at a small table watching Clare as she searched around the kitchen. The white wolf looked up to see them looking at him so he looked away from them as soon as he could to avoid eye contact, but the moment he looked away he felt something cold land on his back making him jolt out if fright and surprise. he looked at his back to see a piece of freeze ice tied in a bag sitting on his back, he groaned at the feeling it was cold and burning his cuts from the whipping he received.

Three kids came up to the group and sat in front of them. One was a small rabbit, another was a cub bear and the last as a red fox pup; they watched as the white wolf leaned on his hands that were sitting on his knees, with his feet dangling off the bench. Just then Clare found hat she had been looking for a small bag with a red plus on the front meaning it was a first aid pack.

"Mark, got in trouble again" The little cub said

"Mark's going to be in big trouble with Mother-Clare" The fox spoke

"Mark's already is in trouble with Mother Clare, _hm_" The white wolf growled as Clare placed a hand on his back

"One of these days Mark Winter, one of these days" Clare told the wolf while pushing harder on his back

"Clare that's starting to hurt" The white wolf panted out

"Serves you right, your always getting in trouble, blasted wolf!" The golden retriever scolded the teen

"Yeah but remember, Mother Clare that a golden retriever is related to a wolf, _ow!_" the wolf yelped

"Maybe so but I'm not related to your breed" Clare spoke as she scrubbed the wolf back, cleaning it of all blood and dirt

"But sti-, _ah!_. That hurt Clare!,_ ow!_" The wolf complained

"Hm" Clare didn't say another word but listen to the wolf yelp and whimper as she continued to clean his back. To many times had she had to do this to the poor boy. The white wolf or Mark wasn't her son or nephew, but a simple street rat she found only a few months ago but because he was a wolf she felt closer to him then she thought she would be to anyone but this wolf was different to other wolves, he put others before himself, and the first time he came back with a bleeding back was because he was protecting one of the other kid but was still able to walk back to the cottage with his injuries.

Clare lifted the cloth off of his back and looked at it. it was covered in scars and red lines from that day, his white fur stuck together from the dried blood, his skin underneath had turned red from the rubbing. Clare placed the cloth into hot water then placed it back onto his back he jolted forward then moved back into her reach. She was gentler this time since most the blood was gone already but there was still some there that was sticking to him.

She dropped the red cloth into the red watered bucket and opened the first aid kit, it had next to nothing in it, it was mainly empty or might as well as been. Clare sighed and picked up the last piece of bandages and grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the end of it off letting it fall to the ground. Clare held the start and started to roll it around his stomach and back until she ran out, but the bad thing was that there wasn't enough of the bandage, and it stop right in the middle of his back. The whip lashes above were light but would be painful to have to sleep on.

Clare sighed and grabbed a new cloth ran it under some fresh cold water and put it on the whip lashes they may not have been as deep but they would sting a lot. Clare left the cloth on his back and put her hand on his shoulder and then let go and watched him grab the shirt and walk off, but before he disappeared into the dining room. Clare caught a glance at his tail as his moved it in a twisting movement, she took notice of the missing hair and the little blood that was stuck to his tail, there was a bet that he knew about it and then there was the slight chance of him not knowing about it but since Clare knew the white wolf well she knew that he knew about his tail.

Clare saw the group looking around and smiled. She ran her hands under the tab to get rid of the blood and tipped the bucket of red water down the sink, then walked over to the group of hedgehog's and echidna's. they were a old lot, a blue and white hedgehogs and royal blue and red echidna's, but people were who they were there was no need to judge by looks.

"How rude of me" Clare spoke "My name is Clare or Mother Clare as the children call me"

"It's nice to meet you Clare, I'm Sonic and the knucklehead there is Knuckles" Sonic introduced himself and Knuckles

"Nice to meet you as well young man, and you two young ladies would be?" Clare asked

"I'm Amelia, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am" Amelia spoke with her manners

"And I'm Chieri" Chieri spoke quietly

"I'm surprised you two young ladies aren't after my little Mark" Clare joked

"Your little?" Knuckles questioned

"Is he your son?!" Amelia asked with surprise clear in her voice

"Oh no, I found him sitting in a alleyway all skin and bone ready to except death and move on, his eyes had no life what so ever" Clare explained

"oh, I understand now, his like a son to you but isn't your son" Amelia guessed

"Correct, now enough about that lets get you lot somewhere to sleep" Clare spoke

"Yeah!"

* * *

While upstairs, The white wolf Mark sat against the wall in pain, a cloth sitting on his lap soaked in red and the bandages and his back also soaked with red, dripping onto his white tail that curled along next to him. He pushed his head against the wall, his eyes closed tightly as he panted, his face was flashed with red and his body was exhausted and need rest but he was unable to move his body from that one spot that he sat in.

His face started to fall to the left and before he knew it his head had made contact with the floor boards with a 'thud' he laid on the ground panting and breathing heavily, his chest rose then fall quickly as he told short and fast breathes, his body was so hot that he couldn't touch his own skin but he felt so cold as if all he wanted was to grab a whole bunch of blankets and wrap himself in them then fall asleep just like a dog would in a ball with his tail guarding his face and head...

* * *

"Are we there yet?!, lilly!" shouted a loud voice from behind the female. the voice came from a black lion that stood a 5'6 with a slim but athletic body, he has purple stripes on his arms and tribal tattoos on his back. He has white dreadlocks with purple on the ends, and he has blue eyes. He wore a black military vest with grey levi shorts and a pair of grey boots.

"Not yet, you idiot. And stop calling me Lilly, I'm Huntreat!" Huntreat was the name of a female hedgehog with split personalities, she had pale red fur with bright peach skin, with a pair of bright blue sky aqua eyes. Her quills are to her back with her bangs covering one eye, one of her quills looked half up because it was tied up. she wore a black dress with a white cross, the middle line flows down to the bottom of the dress and it connects to the bottom strip of the dress. she wore a pair of maroon shoes with a white stripe down the middle and a black strip across it, and has a pair of white gloves with a black fluff around the wrist connected to it is a ribbon that wraps around her hand in a X, she also has a dark purple cloak on with dark red on the inside, with a mask. (It's like Robin's from DC comics)(A.N. sorry it's late and I'm not in the mood to describe it sorry)

"We'll be there, Soon don't worry Rush" Huntreat told the lion

"If you say so" finished Rush

* * *

**Yah I'm done, I hope its not rushed or anything I went to Gym and took my dogs for a walk so I didn't have much time to work on this, but I don't know if I'll be updating tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be able to do anything for a while sorry but we'll see and also Huntreat and Rush made a short intro don't worry though they'll get a bigger one now I got to go bye bye, till next time please Review and Rate thanks. Bye Amigo ^_^**


	4. Boring Tower

Leaning against the wall, sky blue eyes watched the world go round and round. It was boring but it was the only entertainment she had in that little room; it was the afternoon and she was still in her night gown, but who cared no one will come to visit her the only person that came was the maid that came to give her, her breakfast. Besides her no one came no even her so called mother, or Step Monster as she liked to call her behind her back.

But she really couldn't do that either she was trapped in a tall building without a door the only exit was from the dark magic steps that her step mother created. the whole building was encased in dark magic and if she tried to escape with her own to would just come back at her, she knew because she tried once and that was one to many times. No one would be able to come into the building unless her horrible so called step mother allowed it, she was a prisoner in her own kingdom that she was meant to be ruling by this time and age.

Sighing she pushed herself off the wall, no matter how nice the room was it would never have the feel of freedom to it. It was dark and hollow, it had no soul. no heart at all: it was a cage made to keep a beast in and not to let it escape in this chase the tower was the cage and the one inside was the beast. Nothing in that tower could be known to freedom, being locked up against her will never to see light in a grassy meadow or on grass hill, it was all gone. Never again will she see the others or the place she loved so much, where she created all those memories of joy and fun, without a threat in the world, it was peaceful to see them live happily without fear in their eyes unlike that night...

She walked over to a set of stairs and went up a level, above was a bathroom. It was a fancy and clean bathroom just it had no soul just like the rest of the building; the building only had two rooms this bathroom and her bedroom and not only that but this tower use to be on two stories not a hundred or so, she really didn't know how tall the building was because she really didn't care, all she knew was that she had to live the rest of her life there, in a lifeless and soulless tower with no one but herself and the every now and then a bird would fly towards the building but normally they end up on the ground dead because of the force reflected back at them.

The wolf pushed the gown off her shoulders and walked over to the bath. The room had both a bath and a shower, but she felt like she needed a soak instead of a quick shower. She stepped into the bath, and turned on the tape letting the warm water run into the bath. Her toes reached out to touch the water, feeling it run down the back of her leg, then dripping into the bath with the rest of the water.

It was calming sitting in a bath waiting for it to fill up, the feeling of no one walking in felt good as well but it was still a empty feeling knowing no one was going to walk in because no one else was inside that tower but her. The bath was nearly full, so she turned the water off, she slid down the side so only her head was above the water. She closed her eyes and sighed, before opening them again and lifting her knee to her toes out of the water.

She watched as the drips of water fell from her leg into the water below. Placing her leg back under the water as it was getting cold, she lifted her hand and looked at it before placing her middle finger onto the waters surface but not under. the second her finger touched the water the surface turned to ice, a straight line of ice sat floating in the water, making it cool the warm water.

She grabbed the freeze water and looked it over before sighing once more and dropped it, but before it touched the water it turned back to water. The wolf leaned her head back over the tub side and put her now frozen hand into the water, causing it to bubble slightly because of the sudden change in temperature. She tapped her fingers on the edge of the bath, or in other words she was bored as hell: sitting around in a bath doing nothing at all, was not something you could call fun (A.N. unless your into that sort of thing, to me its boring :] )

She sighed and stood up, pulling at the plug while doing so. She stepped out of the bath as the water ran down the drain, She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and tying it into the front. she grabbed her hair pulled over her shoulder then twisted it, water dripped out of her hair and onto the ground. she flicked it back over her shoulder and proceeded down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she walked over to a large closet. opening the doors it was quite empty; she grabbed a singlet and a pair of sweatpants, and put them on. her ears flicked back up as the white singlet was pulled over them. her tail sashed to the sides as she pulled on the pants, when her clothes were on she gave her onyx black furred body a shake to get rid of any leftover water.

grabbing her midnight black hair she grabbed a hair brush and brushed through it slowly finding nots every now and then. putting the brush down she ran her fingers through her hair to find any nots, there weren't any. Plaiting her hair she walked over to the window, and opened the flaps - only for her to get a fright. She let out a quick breathe and took a step back in the surprise of it.

Facing her was a very large bird that had flown into the barrier of magic and got stuck before being able to fall to the ground. The black wolf sighed and hopped onto the ledge and slide down the wall and sat on the ledge side, holding her knee while the other hang down towards the ground. Her tail sat next to her, she was lifting the tip a few times then it would fall back down to the ledge.

She leaned her head against the wall watching the world behind the barrier of dark magic. She sighed and watched as a flock of bird flow by the tower as if they didn't even notice it. She wanted to yell out to them but she knew it wouldn't do her any good as all they were, were simple minded bird they wouldn't be able to help her in the slightest. And defiantly not be able to break the barrier that held the tower in magic.

The onyx wolf just wanted to place her hand onto the barrier and pass through it but that wouldn't happen not with her step mother she wouldn't let her go that easily. The wolf watched the sky bloom before falling into darkness, She narrowed her eyes looking at hte sky it was sun one moment then night the next. The onyx wolf knew what was coming and she wasnt looking forward to it; Her step mother was going to come by, why she didnt know but she thought that it would most likely be to tease her about being from a royal family to ending up in a tower locked away, she really hated her step mother.

The wolf felt her presents from outside the tower, and hopped off the legde and walked over tothe bed and sat down. She crossed her legs on her bed and grabbed her book that sat on the bedside table, she opened it up and started to read from where she left off, only for a few seconds to pass until her step mother was stand right in front of her.

Her step Mother, was a vixen fox, she had red fur and a black and white tipped tail. she wore a long blue gown with a black cloke over the top, on her head was a golden crown embedded into it were purple crystals. The black wolf took notice of the crown, it was her mothers - her real mother - being on top of the Foxes head isnt where it belonged. giving a slight growl she set her book down and looked at her Step mother before speaking.

"what can I do for you Step _Monster~_" the wolf extended the word Monster

"ha, Cant i just see my beautiful Step _Daugther~"_ The Queen barked with hate as she spoke the word Daugther as if it was a cursed word

"You never come here just to see me unless I'm in pain, _Mother~_" Said the black wolf with hate in her voice

"True. You know me well. _Zoldea~_" The vixen teased at the name Zoldea

"What do you want, Step _Mother~_" Zoldea barked

"I have something to tell you, _Zoldea~" _the Queen teased

"What is it?" Zoldea was getting inpatient with her step _Monster_

"I've heard reports that, that white rat was caught stealing today" the Queen said

"I wouldnt know what rat your talking about" Zoldea said back. but infact she did know who the current Queen was talking about. A very old friend of hers, the only person that she felt safe to talk or be around when she first ran away from home. he was the only person that was there for her, nad in return she was there for him that's how they did things on the streets if you wanted someone to survive.

"You sure?" The Queen asked

"Not a clue" Zoldea lied

"Thats to bad, i was going to tell you but now i'm not bothered to tell you what happened, see you around. **_Zoldea~_**" The Queen soon disappeared after saying those words before Zoldea could ask

Zoldea went over to the window and watched her Step_ Mother_ walk away from the tower. The Queen turned around and looked up at Zoldea who stood at the window, and then she left. The same thought ran through Zoldea's mind along with many others '_why was she so happy today'-'what's happening in town?'-'did something serious happen!?' _She didnt know what to think but there was one thought that wouldnt leave her mind no matter how hard she tried to remove it from her thoughts.

"What happened to_ Mark?!_"...

* * *

**Ok this one's a little short but i didnt want to keep you waiting, so here it is. So Zoldea is in her tower and bored out of hell, she got a visit from her _Step Monster Mother_ which only left her with several thought of what happened to Mark you the white wolf that got beaten in the count yard of the town, of course we all know what happened but she doesnt because she wasnt there when it happened, anyway i dont know how long it will take for me ot get the next chapter up, but I think this might be a 15 or more chapter story im not sure yet, anyway I'm trying hard with the Oc's this chater was jsut to show you what Zoldea's doing at hte moment there might be some more chapters like this in the furture any till next time.**

**Time for bed. please Review thanks**

**Bye. Bye. :)**


End file.
